Starsky Mob
History The Starsky were formed in August 2006 by three Whiskers Females, two Lazuli males and one juvenille Youngs Ones males. The Four Whiskers females were Mozart Whiskers ,Kinkajou Whiskers,Armanita Ditch Whiskers and De La Soul Whiskers who were evicted by Flower. The two Lazuli males came form the PQ with two Young Ones females and a pup whom they brought along to the Starsky with. The males were Shoy Lazuli ,JD Lazuli (aka carlos) and Shady Young Ones. The two soon left the two females but Shady taged along with the males. They soon teamed up with the four Whiskers females. JD took dominant male postition, while Kinkajou most likely established dominant female. Sadly disease hit the group. JD and Armanita Ditch were the first to fall followed by Shady. De La Soul was next. Finally in April Shoy disappeared and Kinkajou died, leaving Mozart alone for nearly a month before she was taken by an eagle, the Starsky Mob ended with the predation of Mozart Meerkat Manor History The starsky mob was formed when four evicted whisker females (Mozart, Kinkaju, Armanita Ditch and De La Soul) met up with 2 Lazuli males (JD aka Carlos and Shoy) and a young ones Juvenile (Shady) It was first seen that Mozart would have been dominant female since she was the eldest female. But Kinkajou was tougher than Mozart. During a foraging mission, Mozart was due to give birth, and Kinkajou led the group to an old burrow, but did not make any changes to the burrow. Mozart reluctantly gives birth, but she is later left alone with her pups. Mozart left her pups to forage, and when Kinkajou realized Mozart was not among her pups, she went back to the burrow and killed Mozart's litter. The role of dominant female was no longer contested. Kinkajou led the group along with Carlos after she killed Mozart's pups. Carlos'scar meerkat manor scar was acually a major Tb infection. Which soon made it to painful for carlos to forage and shortly died. The Kalahari's romantic hero was gone. Over a span of several months, the Starsky's numbers diminished, leaving only Mozart, Kinkajou, and Whoppy as its surviving members. While searching for mates, the three sisters ran into a male, and his siblings, and his extended family, and his mother, and Hannibal. The Commandos[ an other rival group] gave chase to the three Starsky girls. The three sisters were split apart during the chase. Mozart managed to return to the burrow, and later so did Kinkajou. Their sister Whoppy did not return. The two girls tried to work together to survive, but did not succeed. Kinkajou died of starvation. Mozart was left as the sole survivor. Mozart then spent about 3 months on her own. A few weeks later, Wilson, a Commandos male, left his group on a roving trip. Drew/Wilson mated with Rocket Dog, but their time was cut short when Zaphod return to the group. Wilson then discovered Mozart that same day, and mated with her. A storm arrived during the night, and Wilson stayed with Mozart. A brush was caught on fire by a bolt of lightning. Mozart and Drew survived the night. It seems the Starsky had another chance, but Wilson didn't want to stick around, so he headed back for the Commandos. Mozart, not willing to be left alone, followed Winson. Mozart has a good chance of joining the Commandos, now smelling of Wilson. But when they arrived, Hannibal sounded the alarm for battle. But they weren't getting ready to fight Mozart and Wilson, A rival group were approaching on Commando territory. Wilson left Mozart to go fight side by side with his father. Mozart ran off. The next morning, Wilson wasted no time in looking for Mozart. He finally found Mozart's burrow, but something was terribly wrong. He stood by Mozart's bloody body. Mozart was killed by a jackal but in reality killed by a bird of prey. The Starsky was dead. Mozart's pitiful fight to survive ended in tragedy, just when things were starting to look up. Wilson left Mozart's side and headed back to his family.